


Remote Control

by kaoruwu



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy is Rin Kagamine and Jason is Len Kagamine lol, Percy's POV, Piper is a sneaky lil shit, annabeth and leo are in kahoots with it, theres pipabeth if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruwu/pseuds/kaoruwu
Summary: What happens if you give two boys who are hopelessly in love with each other a remote?





	Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

> yayaya minna genki everyone  
> oops wrong fandom lol but yes this is a rewrite of that 2016 fic which i never bothered to update since it was cringe-worthy (if yall read it that is lmao i deleted it an hour ago dont bother looking for it heh)  
> but yes i am still a slut for this song so here goes nothing !!  
> (btw constructive feedback and kudos are very much appreciated !!)

"So..." she said, pulling up the chair that was facing him and sat on it with a curious look on her face. The demigods roaming around the cabin looked at them weirdly as he'd never came to hang out in the Aphrodite cabin before. However, he didn't blame them but the feelings in him were growing at such a fast pace he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly died of carrying the burden of his feelings. Therefore, he had to consult someone before the feelings devoured him and came running to Annabeth but realized that she was off at Camp Jupiter for some architectural works. So he came to the next best person; Piper, his crush's ex-girlfriend and also his ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. 

"You've tried everything but he doesn't notice," she continued as he nodded his head, sighing. From using shitty (but to him they were pretty smooth) pickup lines to very obviously flirting with him, the blond was still as dense as ever and was completely oblivious towards his feelings. Sometimes he thought of smacking the blond in the head because he took the pickup lines so seriously he didn't know how to react. Like that time when he asked him after their weekly training sessions that he was hurt because he fell for him (yeah, pretty smooth don't you think so?) the blond started panicking and started asking him where he felt the pain. Even though he had tried multiple times to assure himself that his looks - his neatly combed short blond locks that seemed to adorn his perfect face and the circled lenses that rested on the bridge of his nose that brought out the sparkling blue of his eyes-and his motherly personality would overlord his obliviousness. Even his smile which was the definition of perfection to him as well. At first he thought it was kind of adorable how the blond was so clueless about everything. But now...as his feelings started to bloom, it was slowly getting to his nerves. 

"I still don't get it though...You've done even scarier and braver things like what, bringing down Kronos and travelling through literal hell but you're scared of confessing to Jason?" Piper said, looking slightly bewildered. 

"I'm not scared!" he defended as Piper started chuckling to herself. He puffed and pouted slightly, leaning further back into the chair. He sighed once more.

"I just...I don't know Piper. What happens if he doesn't like me and is just playing dense because he doesn't want me to get hurt?" he confessed, looking straight into her kaleidoscope eyes as he felt a wave of sadness and anxiety crashing over him. Her eyes softened, sensing his worry as she leaned forward and patted his back reassuringly. 

"You know he wouldn't do such things and you know it," she replied as he shrugged. All of a sudden, she straightened up- the glow in her kaleidoscope eyes reminded him of Jason when he got excited-and reached out into a drawer next to her. She fished out something which looked suspiciously like a gaming controller. She threw it to him and he caught it effortlessly (bless his demigod reflexes). Before he could even ask her anything, she cut him off.

"So, according to Leo, this thing which looks like some PS4 controller and was probably used to be one, can control Jason's movements apparently. Leo gave it to me quite a while back way before the breakup," she said, jabbing a finger at the controller in his hands. 

"I thought that it'd work on any person and tried it on Annabeth but it doesn't work. Guess it only works for him but I've never tried it though." He looked skeptically at the controller after her explanation. Could a gaming controller really do so? Not that he doubted the latino's skills but could it actually work? Before he could think any further, Piper stood up once more and began to push him out of the cabin.

"Anyways, good luck on your confession. Now shoo it's time for me to Iris Message Annabeth now. Don't you dare come back for the both of us until you confess alright?" she chuckled, winking before shoving him out the cabin and shutting the door in his face. He just stared at the door blankly. To tell the truth, looking back on the conversation he just had with her, she never actually gave him solid advise and instead gave him a gods-knew-what controller. He sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day before shoving the controller deep into his jeans pocket. Perhaps it was time to figure out how to use that controller to confess to Jason.

\-------------------------------------------

"Why so quiet, Jackson? Usually you'll be criticizing me or being salty that I won three times in a row," the blond teased, throwing a bottle of water at him. He muttered a thanks before gulping down the water. In his defense, he could have won the match against him as Jason was slightly exhausted from younger demigods before the match. However, it seemed that his overthinking about the gods damned controller in his pocket had affected him so badly until he kept on making a shit ton of mistakes during the match. It seemed that confessing to an exhausted Jason sounded like a great idea but had no idea how to execute it. He rubbed his temples, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"Hey," the blond's voice cut of this train of thoughts as he blinked just to notice that Jason was looking down on him, worry evidently etched on his face.

"You okay bro? You've been really quiet since you left Piper's cabin. Did something happen between you and her?" Jason asked, tilting his head slightly and lips turning downwards into a frown (his stapler scar just made him even more adorable). He jerked slightly, embarrassed at the close contact. Without him knowing, his jerk made a button on the controller in his jeans to get pressed, causing Jason to suddenly move backward.

"What in the..." he said surprised. With that movement of his, an idea finally popped in his mind as he whipped out the controller from his pocket. Smirking, he pressed all the buttons simultaneously. The blond started 'dancing' around the arena as if all the grace that he had left him. The demigods that were walking pass or were hanging out near the arena started laughing at him as he made himself comfortable on the arena floor, still continuing to press the buttons. Sadly for him though, Jason too had a trick up his sleeve. 

"Tired, Grace?" he asked, a smirk clearly plastered on his face as Jason stopped moving and tried to catch his breath. 

"Maybe not, Jackson," Jason grinned in reply before taking out what looked like a TV remote and pressed a button. Disbelief shone in his sea-green eyes before he started 'dancing' as well. The demigods that were laughing at the blond before were now laughing at him instead (how immature could they be?). The only difference was that Jason did not sit down and continued to stand, fingers rapidly pressing the buttons. Suddenly, he abruptly stopped pressing the buttons as he fell forward due to his awkward position. Jason caught him just in time as he panted and gasped for air. 

"You...You had one too?" he asked as Jason chuckled. 

"Of course Leo had made one for me too but I asked him to modify it a little. Instead of controlling Piper, it now controls you," Jason replied, smirking. The other shook his head, as if he expected it to happen. 

"But why?" There it was. The question Jason was anticipating for. 

"Because I wanted to do this to you," the blond replied, gently pushing his lips towards him. For a slight moment he panicked-was this really happening?-but he returned it, winding his fingers into the blond's locks. His lips were soft against his he thought as Jason bit his lower lip, wordlessly asking for permission before sliding into his mouth. Their tongues touched each other gently, as if dancing before parting apart.

"Be mine," the blond whispered as Percy leaned forward again to capture into another kiss.

"I already am," he replied as the demigods cheered and catcalled (wow they were still there?) congratulating them. In a corner, Leo clicked his tongue in annoyance before handing the blond and ravenette next to him a 50 dollar note.

**Author's Note:**

> god i was contemplating on whether i should publish the fic since im an insecure hoe but lol i hoped you enjoyed it!! if you're curious about the song check it out its a pretty lit song   
> there needs to be more jercy fics dang it i've read every single one already i cri in gay


End file.
